


Snapshots

by WritesMinelli



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Amity Blight, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Slice of Life, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesMinelli/pseuds/WritesMinelli
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding the Blight Siblings childhood and growing up together.Tags will be added as stories update.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Snapshots

It all started on a chilly afternoon in December. It was the last day before winter break and Amity could not be more excited to get two whole weeks off from school. Well, excited and nervous. Usually her life at home was … not so great so the prospect of staying in for two weeks with just her parents and siblings often caused a funny, knotting sensation in the bottom of her stomach. But this time was different! This time her parents were going out of town for some Big Secret Coven business. The brunette knew she wanted to be a part of the Emperor's Coven, but at only 8 years old she couldn't care enough about work to ask what they were doing. She'd probably be scolded for it, regardless. 

Running down the sidewalk leading off of the Hexside property, the girl smiled at the chill that bit her ears and nose. Amity adored the cold and the way it stuck to her skin like plastic wrap. 

Her siblings, unfortunately, did not share the same sentiment. Hearing the groan at the elementary school's entrance, the youngest Blight didn't even have to turn around to know her sister was the source of the irritated sound.

"Come on; the faster we leave, the faster we can get home." 

Edric reasoned from the patio half-heartedly. He also couldn't stand the cold weather, and all three of the siblings knew that. Emira's chubby face shifted into a pout and she wrapped her scarf tighter around her face, but made no effort to move. 

"If we leave before Ms. Higgins comes to babysit, maybe we can sneak some of daddy's chocolate cake."

Amity sang out, bouncing up and down on her toes. She wanted to see the ice glint on the trees before it got too dark, which meant they had to start walking soon. Edric's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the girl before laughing. He ran over to her, throwing his little sister over his shoulder before spinning the both of them around. Setting her back down, he winked at the brunette before ruffling her hair. 

"I like the way you think."

The older boy panted lightly, still catching his breath from the endeavor. Amity giggled in response.

"So do I."

The two jumped at the voice that sounded right behind them. The promise of mischief  _ and _ cake was too much for Emira to not agree to, and she had walked behind her twin as he was twirling Amity.

"But we have to go like, now." She shivered, shoving her hands in her pockets for warmth.

Edric and Amity both just nodded, smiles lighting up their faces as they continued making their way to the woods.

Walking ahead slightly, Amity turned to take in the way the plants had been frozen over. The early frost was always her favorite part of winter. It was… delicate. Not completely iced over, but not left alone by the cold either. Just frozen enough for it to melt away if she touched it. Spinning slightly to take every inch in, her golden eyes fell on a particularly shiny patch in the grass. It glinted heavily against the sun, the light reflection going as far as the trees. 

Hopping over to the spot, Amity leaned down to find the source of the sparkling. Running her hands over the grass, she found a small token for one snail.

Huh. 

The young girl pocketed it and spun around, about to join her siblings back on the path when she noticed something else sparkling in the grass about two feet ahead of her. Checking to make sure the twins were still behind her, she walked over and picked it up. Another token.

_ Huh _ .

Looking over the iced grass, Amity noticed a path of twinkling snail tokens in the grass, one after the other. It would only take her a few minutes to grab all of them and run back. Calling out to her siblings, she heard Emira whine once again, bit was already running before the older girl could scold her.

Pocketing the coins as quickly as she could, the trail turns off slightly, leading her right to a tree. Amity hummed in confusion, walking up to the cold stump. Looking down, her mouth parted in shock. 

There, on a small pile of coins, was a dragon snake. 

They were feisty little creatures, domesticated-for the most part, at least. The creatures were known for being attracted to shiny objects as well as being little thieves. The one in front of her was a bright red, with a golden line that ran down it, parting off at its middle and extending to the creature's two feet. 

Amity held her breath, staring at the rare creature in front of her. The dragon snake stirred from its sleep, startling as it noticed the girl standing above it. Giving a weak smile, the brunette held out her hand as an invitation. Accepting, the dragon snake climbed up it, settling comfortably atop her shoulders. She practically squealed in delight, picking up the rest of the snail tokens before skipping back to her siblings. 

_ I'll call you Lucky. _

She thought as she scratched the red creature under its chin.

* * *

Unfortunately, dragon snakes are not well-known for their long lifespans. The opposite, actually. Within only 3 years after finding him, Lucky had passed away. Amity had been inconsolable for a week, but eventually she was able to move on. She still felt a heaviness in her heart when she looked at the pictures they had taken together, though. She kept those pictures in her locker and on her desk at home, in memory of her beloved pet. 

And though, a year later, Amity wasn't still mourning- she did feel a sting of morose nostalgia as Hexside's last day before winter break was coming upon once again. 

It would be the anniversary of the time she found Lucky, and her first winter break in three years without him. Sighing as she reminisced, the brunette was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder. 

"You ready to go, kiddo?"

Emira's voice rang out, planting itself in Amity's ears. Amity opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by her older brother barreling towards the two before practically yelling into Emira's left ear.

"Hey! Don't call her that, Em! She's eleven years old now, practically an adult!"

Edric winked at his little sister, prompting her to wrinkle her nose up at him. Emira snorted, grabbing Edric by the hair and pushing him out of her personal space before looking back at Amity.

"You're right, she'll be paying bills and complaining about her back any day now."

The youngest Blight made a face at her sister's teasing, sticking her tongue out at the green haired girl. Remembering something, Amity's face dropped into a curious expression before making eye contact with Emira.

"Hey, why are you so eager to leave? I thought you hated the cold." 

The older girl shrugged her shoulders, trying to look nonchalant as she answered.

"I thought you might want to go early and see the ice."

Amity blushed at the fact that Em had seen right through her. Ducking her head down, she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in her chest, despite the cold.

"Oh. Okay, then let's go!"

Amity attempted to laugh off her embarrassment, but her siblings just looked at her fondly. The twins turned around, running down towards the woods.

_Huh. That's weird,_ the witchling thought to herself, _I usually_ _lead._

Following after the two, she was lost in thought, barely even paying attention to the ice as the three of them made their way home. Catching something glint out of the corner of her eye, Amity looked down over the frosted grass before spotting something small and silver.

_ A snail. _

Running over to it, her heart wrenched as she picked up the token. It all felt so similar to three years ago. Scoping out the ground, the brunette noticed three more coins, moving to pocket them as well, tears streaming down her cold face at the memories.

"Mittens! What are you doing?"

The twins called out, making their way back to the girl. Amity held out her hand in response, showing off the snails as she used the other to wipe her eyes.

"Awww," Emira cooed, "Do you think it's a gift from Lucky?"

"I mean it's gotta be." 

Edric answered, 

"there's no other reason for it."

The youngest Blight looked up at her siblings, wonder apparent in her eyes as she shifted them from her siblings, to the coins, and back to her siblings again.

"...You think so?"

She finally asked, her voice small. Edric and Emira nodded, getting to their knees, enveloping her in a hug before answering.

"We know so."

Amity wrapped her arms around their shoulders, pulling the two closer to herself and proceeding to bury her head against them before allowing herself to cry.

If she hadn't been pressed so tightly against her siblings' chest, she might have noticed Edric passing a small bag of snail to Emira, who discreetly put it in her pocket. 

* * *

Since then, Amity had always found herself noticing small coins in the strangest of places. From the floor by her bed, to her bathroom sink, to the path home, to even her homeroom desk.

Every token she regarded as a gift from her past pet, and she cherished them with utmost joy and pride. 

And for siblings who seemed to thrive on getting on their little sister's nerves, Edric and Emira never worried about losing a few coins from their allowance, as long as they got to see Amity smile like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Blight Siblings family interactions or I might actually die.
> 
> If you have a prompt or want to see a specific drabble, please feel free to reach out to my tumblr or Instagram @Liesminelli <3
> 
> Pls rememeber to comment my self esteem depends on it xox 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading !!


End file.
